narutorevolutionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Edie Warholic
Edie Warholic (中野エディ, Nakano Edie) (nee Nakano) is the head doctor at Konoha Hospital, as well as the eigth member of the Medical Logistics Association. She is the mother to three children and a bastard child concieved with a past affair. She is also one of the few remaining members of the Tenshin Clan, and is often reknown for her special type of summoning. She has been said to be one of the strongest females of the RP, with one of her rivals being Taiyou Aosuki, also up there in power. Background Edie was born to Kasumi and Sanji Nakano, both famous locals. The former was known for her unique flower type jutsus, while her father was the head of the ANBU Black Ops for most of his adult life. Life at a young age was great for this girl with her grandparents just a few streets away, and her parents giving her all the love in the world. However, this was all shattered when Kasumi and Sanji had an argument one morning. Everything was going how it usually went: Kasumi would cook breakfast while Sanji would get the kids ready for their day at the Academy. However, he whispered in his wife's ear, telling her something that didn't please her. Kasumi was sent into a boiling rage as she raced upstairs, packing her bags along with Edie's and her brother's. She grabbed Hayate and was set to leave, only waiting for the young Edie. The small girl however didn't want to leave her precious daddy, and Kasumi could see this. She kissed her daughter goodbye, promising to visit her sometime before setting off. Living with just her father was different, but Edie got used to it eventually. Most of the help she got was from a friend named Tsubaki, who went through a similar ordeal. She came from a clan of powerful outcasts, and was treated as a demon by her father who soon ran away from it all, leaving just her mother and herself. The two became close, and ended up doing everything together from picking lavenders in a field to going to the store to buy Sanji some fresh food. One of their favourite games was hide and seek, which was a far away experience compared to most of their generation who were set on tuning their abilities. The girls were careless for the world around them. When Edie was just 7 years old, she went to visit Tsubaki was home to invite her to play hide and seek. She knocked on the door a few times, only to find it was unlocked. She walked inside to see the deceased body of Tsubaki's mother as well as a note stuck to her forehead that spoke of Tsubaki being taken to Iwagakure. The girl was struck straight in the heart, and closed herself off from others, not wanting to face any of them. First her mother, her brother and then her best friend. Even though the pictures told a different story, Edie's childhood wasn't the best. Personality Edie is constantly thinking about boys and despite her denial, is always trying to impress. She can be incredibly confident, kind and outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind and perhaps blunt at times. Edie is described as cheerful but bitchy when she wants to be, and "impossible to beat in an argument". When in a team, Edie loves to take charge and boss others around, though she clearly cares for them and will go out of her way to protect them. Many don't bother to object to her rulings due to her monstrous strength, and how stubborn she can be defending her beliefs/decisions. During the war, she became bold and much more confident then before, being one of the first to head out into the war. She was quick to challenge Korshmalidom, and quickly ended up in multiple battles perhaps due to her confidence in her abilities. All her life, Edie has put her life on the line to make sure her teammates are safe. Appearance Edie has beach blonde hair with deep, blue eyes and fair skin. Her hair is easily waist-length, and is always combed to perfection. She has large breasts and curvaceous body, which often become the topic of comedy among friends. She has a small, pink heart-shaped tattoo with three-different coloured vines growing around it (black, white and red). Each of those vines are a symbol of her powers, with the black representing her Creation Rebirth, the white representing her Soul Summoning and the last a sign of her special ability, Heart's Resolve. During her younger years, Edie would often wear a short black skirt with a blue traditional Chinese style top, with fishnet tights and the normal shinobi shoes. Her hair was always tied into childish twin tails, and always with a ribbon that matched her top. When she got a little older, Edie's outfit would consist of a blue low cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and blue hand guards along with high boots. She would keep her giant iron fan strapped to her back, along with a large pouch on her waist that contained all her medical supplies and ninja tools. Now as an adult, Edie is often seen in low cut grey top, high-waist black pencil skirt and black heels, along with her doctors coat always on with the MLA logo on her right chest. Constantly at work, it's rare that one would see Edie not dressed in such an outfit. When going on missions, she wears the traditional Konohagakure flak jacket and black skirt with mesh tights and high boots, along with a large scroll on her back to summon her equipment. Abilities & Weapons Edie would often fight using taijutsu, due to her incredible strength and speed making her a difficult opponent for many. Once she obtained her iron fan, it would be used for her wind techniques to cover herself against mid-long range attackers. Here are the jutsus that Edie had created herself or learned from her clan. She used plenty of other jutsus, mostly wind and water techniques along with the basic academy techniques. Medical Ninjutsu Edie's skills in medical ninjutsu is by far one of the greatest. Having trained under the Hokage at the time who was a legend in her own right, Edie has learned the best from the best. She's replicated Tsunade's legendary skills in healing and has also devised different ways to go about healing. For example, she will sometimes create small bubbles of healing chakra and plant them in the injured patient, allowing the bubbles to heal the damage without Edie having to be there. The woman is quickly becoming one of the leaders in medicine. Taijutsu Edie's taijutsu relies on her speed. Her own daughter's strength is higher than hers, but Edie's impressive chakra control means she can easily take advantage of a situation. She has expanded on the simple way of releasing chakra to give the illusion of herculean strength, and instead has found a way to increase it through medical ninjutsu. She simply creates cells containing healing chakra and regular chakra, then uses the latter to increase her strength while the former repairs all the muscle damage that may occur. Edie hasn't officially called it a jutsu as she doesn't wish for her secrets to be passed on. List of Original Jutsus Iron Fan A fan similar to the great Temari's, but without the three moons. This fan allowed Edie to perform her wind techniques without any handsigns, making her jutsus faster and more accurate. She could also use it as a mean of air transport. Summoning Technique Edie's personal summon Happy, who is capable of wind and water jutsus like his master. His flight was useful against enemies, meaning his agility was incredible. Chakra Blade A weaker version of the chakra scalpel developed by Edie when trying to learn the latter technique. It can be used as a stronger layer on a weapon, increasing the cutting power and range. True Wind Release Edie would activate the true potential of her wind techniques, making them much more deadly. Etro's Cleansing Using the power of her Soul Summon, Edie would cleanse her body of any ailments and foreign objects. Wind Release: Hurricane Devastation Edie would generate a large hurricane that could easily demolish large areas, and affect the weather around her. Wind Release Dome Simply a protective dome made of wind that helped especially against projectiles. Soul Summoning: Etro The signature technique of her bloodline, Edie's heart becomes chained with the soul of a legend who lived before, allowing her to summon said creature. They vary in size and abilities, with Etro using gold and white light to attack her foes. True Shapeshifter Clone By taking the blood of an enemy, Edie can create an exact copy of them with the abilities and more spot on. They could only die like regular humans too, and were much stronger than regular Shadow Clones. However, they took much more chakra to create. Summoning: Three Holy Gates of Buddhism Edie's last line of defense that allowed her to protect herself against anything. However, it could only protect against one attack then couldn't be summoned again for a long period of time. Heart's Resolve Edie's last ability that's only activated in the worst situations. She releases the limits on her chakra, merging her's with Etro's. This creates a much stronger Edie, but puts her life dangerously on the line. Naruto Revolution Chūnin Exam Arc/Introduciton Edie was originally selected for the Chūnin Exams, but declined for a simple reason: she didn't want to participate unless Tsubaki was there. Her father tried to convince her to forget about Tsubaki and do what's best for herself, and that Tsubaki would've wanted it. However, Edie was having none of it and ignored her father as well as her teachers. During the final exam, a large earthquake shook the village. Edie ran downstairs to see her father preparing to leave. He explained that there was an Akatsuki invasion going on, and that Edie should go to the woman next door to be looked after. However, the stubborn girl ignored her father's request and left on her own will after he set off. After wondering around for a short while, she came across a male Chūnin stranded in the rubble. She promised to help him, and dashed off to find help. While calling out for anybody, she came across a distant friend from the academy- Hakaizen Uchiha, along with his cousin Chrono Uchiha. The three went and helped the man, before making their way to the medical camps for safety. It was on their way here that Edie's frail heart was hurt even more. They discovered her father, slumped against a wall and dying. He gave over Kasumi's signature kunai for Edie to inherit, before telling her the location of her will. The girl cried her heart out and was angry at the Akatsuki for murdering her father. She was tempted to go and rip the guts out of one of the members, but the Uchiha cousins prevented her from making a fatal mistake. As her father passed away, Edie covered up his body with her jacket before being dragged off to the medical camps, kicking and screaming to stay with her father. Post Time Skip Adventures During the time skip, Edie joined a team with Chrono and Hakaizen, now her only friends. The three soon became inseparable, going on plenty of missions but one was the most memorable for her: the rescue of a special golden elephant from bandits. Chrono and Hakaizen were forced to team up to reclaim the treasure and Edie, who was captured by the bandits. She managed to kill a couple of them but was quickly overpowered. When she returned, life seemed to go from top to bottom. Chrono passed away after a mission, leaving Hakaizen in depression while making Edie regretful for not talking to Chrono as much as she would've liked. She took his sword and spent a good portion of her inheritance on repairing it, before displaying it in her house in memory of him. She promised to do her best in everything with her new wind abilities and basic medical ninjutsu. However, she regretted not being with him as she could've saved him if she was. The Nakano Reunion Arc After Chrono's death, Edie and Hakaizen found they had a new sensei and member. Their sensei was Aqua Ell'kra, a cheery woman with incredible kenjutsu skills. Their new team member was Seou Ko Uchiha, another of the Sharigan bloodline but one who seemed a little ... different. She thought of him as handsome none-the-less, but could tell her and Hakaizen were getting closer. They would gain many more chances to spend time together, with one of them being a mission to Sunagakure. The two set off, walking through the vast deserts and past the treasured ruins. When they finally neared Sunagakure after days of travelling, they were attacked by a hooded fellow. Hakaizen managed to knock his hood off with a well-aimed kunai, revealing his identity as none other then Edie's brother, Hayate Nakano. He tried to kill them, but were finally saved by Edie's mother. They went back to Kasumi's new home, where she explained that she had moved to Sunagakure but didn't reveal the reason. She had been promoted to Sunagakure's Head Jounin, but admitted she missed Edie. Kasumi also added that Hayate was having mixed emotions about Edie, and that she shouldn't worry too much about him. It was also at this house though that Edie had her fist embarrassing moment with Hakaizen. While she had just got out of the shower, Hakaizen had opened the door at the same time to see the girl naked. She screamed in panick, punching him in the face before running into the other room. For the next few weeks the two couldn't help but feel awkward. Death of Hakaizen Uchiha On their way back, Tsubaki decided to make her appearance. Edie couldn't believe all of the people she was close too were suddenly making appearance, and all with a strange lust for her blood. Tsubaki was much stronger than Hayate however, with the two barely managing to escape from her. When they finally reached Konoha, Edie decided that she needed to break relations from Hakaizen to protect him. Tsubaki made a final oath that she would slaughter them both, and Edie couldn't bare to lose another close one. The two parted on bad ends, with Hakaizen annoyed at her pushing him away. It was unfortunate however that the next time she would see him would be in her arms, dying. She tried to heal him but it was no use. Her abilities weren't that good, and his wounds were too deep. She cried and cried, her tears almost flooding them all. Chrono was a bad experience for her, but losing her love was even worse. Edie spiralled out of control, heading into a deep depression while desperately trying to get over him. It was during these years she'd end up kissing a boy named Takashi Aosuki in an attempt to get over Hakaizen, while also trying to figure out what to do with her life. Through her travels, Edie would soon encounter her future rival Taiyou Minami. She was a missing-nin, and was being hunted by Sunagakure. The two sat under the moon-lit sky, sharing their stories of love and woe before parting on a sweet kiss. Edie would remember this moment forever, seeing Taiyou as a crucial part of her life despite their hate for each other in the future. Invasion of Nazo's Tower Arc Edie was one of the many shinobi to receive a message inviting her to participate in a mission against Nazo. They were ordered to march to Nazo's tower, before taking him out. It was on this mission that Edie discovered that Taiyou Aosuki was training Ryoji Ivery, a friend of Chrono's. She decided to track the two to make sure they didn't try anything as her suspicions were getting the better of her> Once inside the tower, Edie played a crucial role in the team. She would lead the team to various parts of the tower using her chakra sensing skills, allowing them to anticipate what was going to happen. On her way to the top of the tower, she encountered some sort of beast with crow-like wings yet an insect-like body. The two fought, with Edie eventually beheading the creature in a brutal scene. However, it's head regenerated not long after, leaving Edie with low morale. To her surprise however, Taiyou offered to take on the beast herself, allowing Edie to go on. Once tracking Nazo, she found the main group had already found him. The leader of them ordered that Edie destroy the tower in an attempt to kill him by surprise, with their leader promising to protect the others with her unique Quake Release. Following orders, Edie used her Hurricane Devastation technique to demolish the tower, sending it collapsing to the ground. Nazo seemed to be caught by surprise, giving everyone a chance to escape while Edie smiled at her accomplishment. However, to their surprise Nazo had survived but this time in a new sort of form. He slowly took out each of them, with Edie being knocked out by an attack towards the end. She didn't get to see the ending of the battle, and only awoke towards the end. It was here she first encountered Tenshi Shugosha, who would later play a crucial part in her life. Category:character